The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of electronic transmission range selection is presented. Range selection is the act of selecting a gear range such as park, reverse, neutral, drive, low, or overdrive in a vehicle 100. The vehicle 100 includes a shifter module 112. The shifter module 112 is used by a driver to select a range.
The shifter module 112 may determine the position of a driver input by using sensors. The driver input may include, for example, a lever, button, or paddle. Readings from the sensors may be transmitted to a shifter interpretation module (SIM) 110. The SIM 110 may then interpret the sensor readings, determine which range the driver has selected, and transmit a range request to an engine control module (ECM) 104 and a transmission control module (TCM) 106.
The engine control module 104 controls an engine 102. The engine control module 104 may use data from the engine 102 to control components of the vehicle 100. The TCM 106 may receive the range request in different ways. For example, the TCM 106 may receive the range request by direct connection or via a network. The TCM 106 uses the range request to control a transmission 108.